


Appearances

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written for a 2010 VinList Picture Prompt Challenge.Vin and Chris through the eyes of a stranger.





	Appearances

 

Amazing how appearances can be so deceiving.

Two men, relaxed stance, casual conversation.

Unmindful of their surroundings. Oblivious to the danger.

Or so it appeared.

And then I took a closer look.

That hand, hovering above his weapon.

Those eyes, meeting mine in the reflection of the window.

Both clear warnings: **_Back off_**.

I did.

That bounty still calls my name. The lure of those five hundred dollars sings through my blood.

But, right now, the cost would be too high.

So, I’ll wait. For another day. Another chance.

He’ll let his guard down. And then I’ll make my move.

 

~end~


End file.
